What a Wonderland
by Feliciana-Kirkland
Summary: If she had a world of her own everything would be absolute nonsense. Everything would be what it isn't while nothing would be what it is at all in her world. Though this twisted world isn't what little Alice was expecting at all.


AU: Well it's been awhile...*hides from angry mob* i know this isn't the update people have probably been waiting for for awhile now and I'm so so sorry guys. It's coming within the next week or so if I can get my essays out of the way quick and all I need to do is the editing. So while your waiting for that please enjoy this little ball of crazy that slipped into my mind during English yesterday~

* * *

Flowers there were so many flowers. She sat in a field surrounded by flowers. How peculiar the thought nagged at the back of her mind but she ignored it. What was this strange place had she been here before?

The flowers seemed to whisper, soft whispers on the wind as they sang a soft tune. She closed her eyes lulled by the sweet whispers that promised peace if she would only join them. Just for a moment what would it hurt?

Suddenly another voice joined but it wasn't the flowers. "Alice dear you're such a lazy child get up you're going to be late."

Green eyes shot open and before her she saw what had quieted the flowers whispered song.

He was dressed well. A dark burgundy waist coat all he had with a bright gold chain dangling from one of his pockets the clock itself held in a pristine white glove. "Alice child do hurry we don't have time to twaddle."

Green finally meet dark black almost like the night sky. "Hurry dear come along! ~" This voice commanded as it faded away pure white fur covered ears flopping as he hopped away.

"Mr...Rabbit." A curious interest filled her as she stood and proceeded after the mysterious creature.

Trees formed at the edge of the field, flowers giving way to darkness and mystery within the canopy covered forest. It didn't deter her from her chase after that most peculiar rabbit. Through the forest she ran the darkness enveloping her locking away the outside world as if she could never leave again.

White flashes were the only clue to as where the little fiend had gone a sense of familiarity the only other thing for her to follow.

Suddenly there was no more the white had disappeared but to where she pondered. He simply couldn't have just disappeared.

And then there it was as if it were a sign showing her the way she ought to go. The gold watch dangled almost innocently snagged on a branch dangling above that all too familiar but unfamiliar hole.

"Perhaps it got snagged." The thought whirled lazily through her mind.

Though there was no light within the darkness of the forest it didn't stop the golden trinket from shining like it was newly polished a soft ticking the only sound seemingly echoing through the forest. As she was a curious child she reached for it stretching pale slim fingers out as if to grasp it.

However as if it had a mind of its own it slipped form the branch plunging down into the hole. Such a shock went through her she tried to reach after it her pale blue dress slipping her stocking covered legs forward more and down she went.

So suddenly she was tumbling down and down and down further the almost light from the world above disappearing. She seemed to fall forever was it a dream she wondered. Some paradox in the world that had just swallowed her up so suddenly.

More and more curiosities filled her mind but soon vanished as soon as they'd come.

For as she looked around the dirt walls seemed to be lite turning a soft dark blue, purple swirling amongst the blue hues like mist.

Soon more things joined her amongst the space.

Past her floated a book its pages opened and spread as if someone were reading it. Dice, cards, lamps, dolls, gears, tea cups, and many other trinkets floated past and around her as she seemed to descend faster and faster.

Suddenly there was light puncturing the dark blue and purple walls. She turned slowly the light causing her features to be lite up.

Her blue dress and white apron flew up along with her golden locks, the black satin ribbon holding the tresses back coming loose and it flew back up.

All of a sudden the hold was gone and with a bang she was on a floor, the checkered pattern stretching out before her almost like a never ending path.

Standing she checked her person assuring everything had made it with no injury through the journey down.

As she straightened her clothes through the tangles of hair in her view she saw it or more rather him. White ears and a fluffy cotton tail disappearing into a door before the wooden rectangle slammed shut with a resounding slam.

"Wait Mr. Rabbit!" The name floated through her mind after her first look at him and she knew that to be his name.

So she chased after this Mr. Rabbit, he had after all woken her, had told her she was late, but for what. Shouldn't she know if she was late or not?

Mr. Rabbit had made it sound like a rather urgent matter when he spoke to her.

Reaching the door she twisted the brass knob and flung it open. Now what kind of trickery was this?

There stood another door this one yellow and shaped like a circle. Looking back she gasped.

The original door, red to match this strange places walls, had simply vanished as if it had never been there in the first place.

Perturbed at the new disturbance she twisted the sliver knob the tick in her brow increasing when another door graced her vision this one a bright pink and star shaped. And so it would continue. Orange, purple, white, brown, green, and finally the smallest of them all. A dark black door just barely big enough for her to fit through greeted her.

Twisting the golden handle she cracked the door open. Letting go of the handle the door slipped the rest of the way open and she crawled through.

Again with these tricks was this Mr. Rabbits doing?

She was in a large room the walls and floor matching the hallway from before. Around her however were five doors each differing in color and shape. Above these doors were plaques each holding a different inscription.

The first was an odd purple shade on one half with a teacup handle acting as the knob but the other half of the door was checker patterned with odd symbols filling some of the white spaces. A dirty rusted gear acted as it knob and the two doors together formed the shape of a tea cup.

Each door after it was the same. What seemed like one door was actually two put together and each had its own unique pattern and knob.

Looking to the plaque above the first door she read. "Hatter." After that the second door "Queen" and so on they carried. It went hatter, queen, carpenter, caterpillar, home.

The door to home however disturbed her neither of those doors looked like a door to home.

On one half it looked like it had been burnt the seemingly once beautiful wood door charred black.

The other half was a thick steel door a small window in the middle with bars through it. The edges of this door however, as with the edges of the window too, were stained with dirt and blood.

She would ignore this door it was no door home in her opinion at least no home she ever wanted to go to.


End file.
